When Will I See You Again?
by Aye-Sir-Happy
Summary: NOT MY STORY IT BELONGS TO Jolteoniscool! enjoy :3


It was night. A boy with raven hair was out on the Pokemon Centre balcony with his best friend; Pikachu.

"I can't believe it" his brown eyes moved towards the shoulder the yellow mouse was sitting on. "We won the Kalos league!"

It was true. It took him every region, winning the orange league and the battle frontier but his dream had finally come true. He was a Pokemon Master.

"Ash?"

Yes. Ash is now a Pokemon Master. He turned his head and saw one of his best friends. The girl with honey-blond hair was staring into his eyes.

"Can we talk?" She almost said in a whisper. Her voice was shaky, she was sweating. Why was she though?

"Sure, Serena. What's up?"

She walked over next to him and looked over the balcony to see the stars shining.

"I have something to tell you," she paused and took a deep breath, "when I met you at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, I only recognized you as a friendly stranger. I wanted to become you friend. But I could never find you. Then came the day my mum said we had to leave for Kalos. To be honest, I refused but I was forced to go. Until I met you again, I never knew why I disobeyed my mother. But I know now. Ash Ketchum, I-" she took another deep breath, "I love you"

This blew the wind out of our dense pokemon master. He had felt love before, still does love her too, and he didn't tell her. He missed her still to this day. But the girl he loved wasn't the honey-blond one.

"Serena, I would say yes,"

She held her breath but the next words made her feel like she could breath anymore.

"But I'm sorry"

Those last two words made Serena teary-eyed. She had loved him for like, forever. She ran back inside but he stopped her before she was walk in the room.

"I hope we could still be friends" he had loosened his grip so she could walk in. But before she did she replied:

"So do I"

A raven haired boy woke by the shocking of his best buddy. He looked at Ash worried.

"Pika pi pi chuchupi?"

"Yeah, I do miss her. But don't worry, I'm going to tell her."

At the docks, the group was waiting for the fiery. Clemont was shocked that Serena was standing the furthest form Ash. So he went to investigate.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena came back to life and look at the gym leader. Should she tell him? Well, he did help her with her love. He was the first to know her little crush.

"I told Ash." That was all she said. She knew what was coming next. She didn't like it, but he had to know.

"Then congr-" she almost broke down into tears when she said the next words to Clemont.

"He rejected me"

Clemont was looking at her eyes. She told the truth. They were blood-shot red. She probably didn't sleep and instead had been doing some crying.

"Theirs the fairy!"

He looked up to see a giant boat. He then looked to see the man boarding the boat walk to him.

"Thanks for the battle, for the food, everything. Ill miss you and your sister"

He then walked to Serena who still was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry"

Then he walked to the boat.

"Mum! I'm home!"

Ash was then expecting to see his mum kill him in her arms. Instead he was embraced by the soft hands of somebody he hadn't seen for 5 years.

"Hey Ash!"

It was May. The girl he hasn't seen for years had hugged him. She noticed him blushing and let to.

"I missed you so much May"

As soon as she let go, he hugged her back, this time she hugged back.

"I missed you too"

"Chuchupi!"

May let go of Ash and petted the yellow mouse.

"I missed you too, Pikachu"

As they walked into the kitchen, Ash got what he was expecting at the front door.

"Ash, welcome home"

He tried to break free from the death trap. But like all the other times, it failed. But like every other time, as soon as he did this, she let go.

"Thanks mum!"

"I'm not able to get the Kalos T.V station, how was the league"

He smiled.

"Just like every other time-"

Pikachu started to cheer. That got his mum and crush to tilt their head in confusion.

"Expect I won!"

He was then hugged to death by someone he wasn't expecting.

"You won?! I knew you could do it!"

May then let go and blushed a very deep crimson red.

"I mean congratulations"

It was the end of dinner. Delia (Ash's mother) cooked up a whole heap of food fit for a king. Or Ash and May.

"That was delicious. Thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" May then got up and walked up the stairs.

"Ash, May will be sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor in you room."

Ash turned to his mother and smiled. He could finally talk to May in private. He started at the stairs but stopped at his mothers voice.

"You like her, don't you?"

Ash ignored his mother and continued up the stairs. He went into the room to find May already in her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Could you stay awake till I'm finished changing?" Ash had to make sure she was fully awake when he told her something that she would have never expected.

"Sure"

"So Ash, you wanted to tell me something?"

Ash was nervous. How would she reply? The same he did to Serena? That was the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah, it may be a bit lame though," he took a deep breath and looked into her deep sapphire eyes. 'Like looking into a ocean' as he likes to call it. "When I first met you in Hoenn, you didn't like pokemon. It took a while but you finally opened up to them. You had asked me for help in training you to be the best coordinator. I was a trainer and said I wouldn't be able to. You were able to convince me to try. I tought you to like a trainer. That's what I like about you. You dare to be different. That caring nature of yours is another. I could go on forever of a list of things about you," he paused to make sure she was focused,

"May Maple, I love you"

* * *

><p>FunSizePIkachu: This story belongs to Jolteoniscool, he could be able to post his stories and asked me for help :3<p>

Pikachu: loved it and sorry if we have been gone ;-;


End file.
